


Nostalgia

by let_us_have_dinner



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Preschool AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-19 23:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/let_us_have_dinner/pseuds/let_us_have_dinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>About the beginning of Sherlock and Johns friendship which starts earlier on than expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nostalgia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IntelligentAirhead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntelligentAirhead/gifts).



> Dedicated to intelligentairhead.tumblr.com for the Johnlock gift exchange (http://johnlockchallenges.tumblr.com/exchanges)

Back in 1982, London, our story is set. In a small urban preschool there played two boys, Sherlock Holmes and John Watson, although they were not playing together. Sherlock sat in the far corner of the preschool playground studying ants with a magnifying glass, occasionally getting annoyed when the sun got in the way and burned the ants. John hung around the slide with some of his classmates. Sherlock was a quiet child, and a good thing too because when he did open his mouth it was not a pleasant sight. John on the other hand was your typical 6 year old boy; although he wasn’t talkative he wasn’t as quiet as Sherlock and had many friends. On the other hand there was Jim Moriarty, class bully. He and his friend Sebastian Moran often teased John.

Sherlock had a small knack for solving mysteries. And right in front of him was one fresh out of the box. A girl his age, curled in a foetal position crying. He asked her what had happened and she simply replied with ‘Nothing. I tripped.’ This was odd. Not the tripping part but what she did before her reply. She had shiftily looked around her as if looking for something or someone. The same thing had been occurring with multiple of his classmates in the last week. John approaches Sherlock and only thinks to himself about the incident and it’s relation to previous ‘trippings’.  
“John.” He began “These aren’t just any ordinary clumsy people. No. Someone pushed this girl.”  
John rolled his eyes. ‘Oh no. Not again.’ He thought. Sherlock was far away now; in his ‘mind palace’ as he calls it. Several children were very worried and went to consult Greg about the girl and all the other kids who had tripped.  
“What if I trip? What then?!” One said.  
“Well. Don’t trip.” Silly Lestrade.  
He looked back to the girl with the graze. ‘Clair’ was it. She was being approached by Jim. Her arms were hugged closed to her chest and eyebrows furrowed. He placed his hand on her shoulder causing her to flinch and squeeze her eyes tight closed. Jim just let out a hollow laugh and left her. Sherlock has figured out the serial pusher.  
“Those weren’t accidents.” He yelled, eyes trained on Jim as he swung his head over to Sherlock. “These children were pushed.” There was an air of drama which one child broke by gasping very loudly.  
“You pushed them.” Sherlock said as he held out his arm pointing straight at Jim. “I’m right aren’t I Clair?”  
She slowly nodded with caution while carefully stepping in the opposite direction of Jim who wore a scowl on his face.

Suddenly they are called back into class by a tall, young plump woman wearing all pink with a pink bag resembling a suitcase. The children rush inside leaving the play area barren, Sherlock drops his arm and follows the herd. Inside the teacher announces that that would be her last week with them; she was pregnant with a baby girl; Rachel. But it seems that wasn’t all that she had to say.  
“Ok! To cheer you guys up from that sad news we’re going to have... A spelling bee!” She beams.  
Majority of the class groans but Sherlock and John, sitting on opposite sides of the classroom smile in anticipation. Surprisingly Jim seems happy too, only because he likes to think Sherlock is his rival in such matters. As the spelling bee starts the children stand and begins the challenges. Slowly more and more students sit down as they are eliminated and it’s just Sherlock and Jim standing.  
“Ok finalists, spell aeroplane.” She cries as both Sherlock and Jim’s hands shoot up “Jimmy how do you spell aeroplane?”  
“It’s Jim. A-I-R-O-P-L-A-N-E.” He says with pride, sure of his victory.  
“Wrong.” Sherlock responds “A-E-R-O-P-L-A-N-E.”  
“Wow Sherlock. You win again. Congratulations.” The teacher says as she hands him a lollipop “Here’s your prize.”  
Around him you can hear Donny and Andy, Donavan and Anderson, mutter words like ‘fake’ and ‘cheat’ as Greg shushes them. Everyone now is in a sort of upset mood except Molly who was watching Sherlock with glowing eyes, Irene who glances at him and smirks and John who sat in awe at Sherlock’s spelling ability. Jim continues to rant about how ‘he’s royalty compared to them’ and how ‘losing was not possible’ as Sebastian pulled him away and sat him down. Sherlock stays standing, looming over the rest of the students in pride.  
“Ok Sherlock. You can sit down now.” The teacher coaxes “Well would you look at the time. It’s time for you all to go home.”  
Children screaming and shouting rush out the door leaving only the teacher, Molly and Sherlock. Molly scrambles around with her bag, looking for something and finally pulls out a small box of cookies with a bow on top.  
“Who’s that for honey?” The teacher inquires.  
“Obviously it’s for her crush. Look at that bow. She never ties bows that neatly unless it’s for a special occasion.” He observes as he takes the box from her and reads the tag:

Dearest: Sherlock

“Why do you always say such mean things?” She sniffs  
Sherlock walks over and gives her a hug “I’m sorry. Thank you Molly.”  
She blushes as she swiftly turns away and shuffles out the classroom door closely followed by the teacher. Sherlock packed his things and left the classroom. Shortly after leaving the building he spotted Sebastian leaning on a tree, watching him. Sherlock sighed and thought ‘I had predicted this.’  
The next day Sherlock attends school with his hand over his cheek. Throughout the whole morning he did not take his hand off to do anything and many times refused to tell the teacher what was wrong. John knew something was up and followed Sherlock, during recess, to the back of the school where there was a tap located on the wall. John watched curiously as Sherlock began to wash his hands and he saw it; a big red mark on his left cheek. His face turned crimson in anger as he marched towards Sebastian and kicked his shin. Sebastian fell to the ground clutching his leg as John swivelled around and went into the classroom. He returned shortly after with a first aid kit and went to bandage up Sherlock’s wound.  
No one had ever done this sort of thing for him so in his shock he spat, “That won’t do much to heal me.”  
“There.” John mumbled as he softly kissed Sherlock’s cheek. He took his hand and went back to the playground among the other kids who were snickering about Sebastian’s pain. The rest of the school day was spent with John gripping to Sherlock’s hand, avoiding Jim and Sebastian and their hateful glares. They even walked home together seeing as they lived in the same apartment owned by Mr. Hudson; father to a lovely teenager, Martha Hudson (future inheritor of the family business.)  
Along the way they witnessed a bird fall out of its nest. It was only small and was yet to learn how to fly. John immediately rushed over to try and return it to its home but unfortunately, he was a bit too short to reach. Sherlock also walked over to the tree and proceeded to lift John up so he could reach the nest. How Sherlock could manage to lift John was a question no one will ever find the answer to. Funnily enough, John wasn’t the only thing that Sherlock had lifted. His spirit was lifted beyond happiness at his new found friendship. This friendship sadly ended after Sherlock and John went to different schools the next year.  
Years later the two meet again. In a hospital; St. Barts.


End file.
